mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
IWAY Cookies
IWAY Cookies are widely regarded as the most highly-enjoyed food product in the whole of the Speakonia Convention, from IWAY. IWAY cookies as described on a infomercial by Microsoft Billy Mays, IWAY Cookies are by far the best cookies of all time. The product was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors: Season 7. They were named after Domingo0022's IWAY, or "Interview with a YouTuber". Background of origin and shipping IWAY Cookies are created somewhere in a secret sanctuary on Earth 2, and ships the cargo by flight. They are usually escorted by a ROFL Air-Force Unit to ensure the cookies arrive at their selected destination, since most other food was pretty much disentegrated in the destruction of Earth. IWAY Cookies are filled with LMAO nutrients, NOM vitamins and LOL minerals. The cookies are shipped to Domingo's palace, as well as the Space Station blockade orbiting Earth 2. Flavors There are many flavors to an IWAY Cookie. Classical Flavors MZMStudios promote IWAY Cookies with four classical flavors on MZM Shopping Network. *Chocolate Chip *Oatmeal *Coconut *Peanut Butter Special Flavors Chocolate Diarrhea - '''A cookie filled with chocolate, and covered in a thick coating called Wertiforgemstien Diarrhea. '''Chips 'N' Fudge - A cookie with chocolate chips and fudge in the cookie. Marshmallow Suprise - A cookie with a marshmallow covering, and frosted sprinkles. Modern Warfare 2 - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare 2, proposed by Thunderbirds101. Team Fortress 2 - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Team Fortress 2, proposed by Thunderbirds76. Left 4 Dead 2 - A cookie with a flavour that makes the person want to stop what they are doing, and play Left 4 dead 2, Proposed by Pieboy6000. Weirdly, unknown to Pieboy6000, a Left 4 dead 2 flavour was made by motzPHaragas. Cure for the Diarrhea Virus - '''A Cookie that the first of its kind, it can cure a virus, Proposed by EmergencyRanger88 ' '''Modern Warfare 3 '- A Cookie with a flavor that makes the person have a sudden urge to play Modern Warfare 3. For some reason, It attracts MW3 superfans Other flavours motzPHaragas Left 4 Dead 2 - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Left 4 Dead 2. Domingo's Surprise - A cookie filled with adobo and special mixes of Chicken Adobo, a Filipino dish, fitting in one concentrated flavor. Half Life - Proposed by his friend, thispieistoocold, a cookie with a special flavor that make a person addicted to Half Life. ??? Doughnut - A IWAY cookie shaped like a doughnut and tasts like a doughnut, it attracts Homers. EmergencyRanger88tv Modern Warfare Reflex - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare reflex. Wonka0111 BioShock 2 - A cookie with a specialized flavor derived from that used in the Modern Warfare 2 flavor of IWAY cookies; however, this cookie's flavor will make a person have a sudden urge to play BioShock 2 instead. Warc9 '''Warc2 '''flake- A cookie that tastes like warc2 flakes. Infections In Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S7EP10), it was revealed that every IWAY Cookie had been infected with Radioactive Diarrhea Flu, deeming them fatal to anyone who is under the age of 19. By April 2010, all IWAY Cookies have been deemed safe for all once again. Critical reception and sponsorship The IWAY cookies were favorites of most TTS voices (particulary Microsoft Sam), and there have been people supporting the brand of cookies. This product also sponsors motzPHaragas' Speakonia talk show program "All About Batman" only in the second season. The IWAY Cookies were so successful that, according to WSAM0TV, is getting very old, therefore does not use any IWAY Cookie-related errors in his MSSAM Reads Stupid and Dumb Errors : Rebirth series. Category:Food Category:Pages needing Attention Category:IWAY Products Category:Products Category:Protagonists